In robotic telepresence, a remotely controlled robot simulates the presence of a user. The overall experience for the user and the people interacting with the robotic telepresence device is similar to videoconferencing, except that the user has a freedom of motion and control over the robot and video input that is not present in traditional videoconferencing. The robot platform typically includes a camera, a display device, a motorized platform that includes batteries, a control computer, and a wireless computer network connection. An image of the user is displayed on the robotic telepresence device's display. This image is captured by a camera at the user's location.
In one prior art approach, a robotic device is built on a remote controlled car. However, driving the car remotely is considerably more difficult than personally walking through the same area. The robotic device uses a single small camera with a relatively small field of view and low resolution. This device shares problems with videoconferencing in that the user has "tunnel vision." The user is not provided with a peripheral view or the environment as compared to human peripheral vision. In addition, the central resolution of the remote camera is much lower than that of the human eye, which makes it difficult to remotely read anything other than very large text.
The robotic device displays the user's image on a small LCD screen about three inches tall which does not move independently of the robotic platform. This display does not provide an appearance of eye contact between the remote user and others interacting with the remote user via the robot. The lack of eye contact makes it difficult for people to relate naturally to the person using the robotic device.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that improves eye-contact between the remote user and others interacting with the robotic device.